Tower Room
by Pickled Lemons
Summary: Prequel to My Story. Hermione and Blaise meet up in an ancient tower to discuss Draco's plans. Hint of smut, romance and Edwardian setting. Read and Review!


AN- Prequel to My Story and up only because Peacock asked for it. I owe you one.

The idea of the sugar cutter came from an Agatha Christie. It really suited the mood of the story.

Prequel to My Story- The Plan 

Blaise stepped into the cold stone room and shut the door behind him. It creaked ominously in the darkness and shut with a tight little snap that echoed. Ignoring the punctured silence, Blaise moved into the room awkwardly, until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He fumbled about near the side drawer and pulled out two slender candlesticks. Affixing them to the silver Hanukahs by the window, he drew aside the flimsy curtain for a moment to display a rain washed world outside. The window was peppered with raindrops, and the candlelight glimmered attractively against it.

He walked back to the old-fashioned rosewood tale and fingered with the hem of the lacy tablecloth. He drew a finger across its scratchy surface and disturbed the dust of years. There was an ancient fruit bowl in the center, made of ornately set silver and with a set of wax fruits in it. Blaise rubbed the dust off an apple and it glowed eerily red in the dimly lit room.

He glanced at the drawers where he had found the candlesticks. They were made of sturdy mahogany, dull and dusty with the passage of time, but rich and shiny once. It had a few lace doilies above it, and a little china angel with shiny, hard skirts of pale pink. There was a lamp made of dull brass and a sugar cutter- a wedge-shaped brass object inlaid with pale red and blue stones.

He transferred his gaze to the window. The panes were made of dark rosewood, with linen curtains; pale white with gold embroidery, which he was sure, was worth a fortune. There were a few ornaments on the ledge next to the lit candles he had place there- a basket of vivid potpourri that was smelling stale, a few pressed flowers stuck on a pure white shade and a small silver bowl inlaid with little green stones.

Blaise smiled.

Silver and green…his colors. He crossed the room and brought the bowl back to the table. He wiped the dust of its surface and was admiring the shine of the emeralds when he heard three successive knocks. Looking up to the rickety wooden door, he saw it open and a lady stepped in.

'You're late,' he said, picking up a candle and moving towards her. The light fell on her beautiful features- a pale face, prominent cheekbones, shiny hair that curled luxuriantly down her shoulders and large, poignant eyes, highly made up in accordance to the latest trends. She wore a dress of satin, a dark crimson color, with luxuriant beige furs and a string of diamonds around her neck. She offered him a smile through painted lips.

'I'm sorry darling,' she said, 'I was caught up at the most dull party. Colonel Mace and his wife were celebrating something.'

'My poor dear,' he said, mockingly, helping her out of the furs and leading her to the table. 'You suffer so, Ms. Granger. Top-notch actress, envied by all. Darling, you walk around with all the gold a girl can hold.'

'You don't know what it's like, Blaise,' she said, sharply. 'It's terribly dull. Perhaps- perhaps you _are_ better off.'

He bowed. 'Running from the Dark Lord and the entire wizarding community at the same time? Perhaps,'

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced around the room. 'It's a lovely place.' she said.

'I know. This castle belonged to my grandfather, but was taken away from him. Almost the entire area is destroyed- save for this tower room. All the furnishings are intact.'

'They're worth a fortune, Blaise.' she said, quietly.

'I know.'

'Perhaps it would be easy for you to-.'

'I will not sell them.'

He said it quietly, but firmly. Hermione nodded.

'Draw these curtains.'

He did so and she looked through the rain. The view was marvelous- draping across the entire hillside with glints of a town in the distance.

'I apparated to that gate,' she said, pointing. 'And walked the rest of the way.'

'The rain did not bother you?'

'I know water-repelling spells, my dear.'

He bowed. 'Of course you do. My apologies. And now, may we get down to business?'

Hermione nodded, and watched as he conjured up two glasses of wine and handed her one. They sat beside each other at the table.

'What's Draco up to now?' she asked, wearily.

'He's been doing a lot of plotting, and he's come up with a plan.'

'Does that mean trouble for me?'

'Only if you allow it to be.' he replied.

She looked carefully at him. 'What do I do, Blaise?'

He thought for a moment. 'Darling, how are you going home tonight?'

'I will apparate outside Colonel Mace's manor. They think I'm out in the grounds for a breath of air currently. My chauffeur will take me home.'

'Draco will be waiting for you.'

She started violently and spilled some wine. 'What-.'

'Relax,' Blaise said, softly. 'He doesn't mean to kill you. He has a much more devilish plan.'

'Could you furnish me with the required information?'

'Of course. You are familiar, of course, with the concept of a video chip?'

'Delightedly.'

'Excellent. Take him inside, Hermione. Give him wine. He will put the chip in the wine.'

'My chauffeur might see him.'

'Take him inside quickly. He's planned to keep the chip in the wine and place it somewhere where he'll get a clear image of both of you.'

'And then?'

Blaise smiled broadly. 'What do you think, darling. The fool will try and seduce you.'

Hermione laughed loudly. 'Does he really think so?'

'Yes, my dear. Don't disillusion him of this expectation.'

'Do you want me to sleep with Draco, my darling?'

'I feel he deserves that much before he dies, my dear.'

'Blackmail, is it?'

'In the crudest and ugliest form. With a common Muggle video of the both of you- a spell that the Manor will not reject, and Draco knows its spells- he'll have you right where he wants you. He'll bleed you, precious. Don't give him the chance.'

'A wand?'

'No, sweetheart. The manor is protected with spells that ensure that a Muggleborn can never kill a wizard. I was going to suggest your pretty little pistol.'

'I think it will do the job nicely.'

'Where is it at present?'

'The drawer in the living room. I'll take Draco there. Sweetheart, I really must be going. They will- will wonder where I am.'

'Can you apparate from here, darling?'

'Of course.'

'You will be careful, won't you?'

'Darling…'

'Yes, baby, I know. I wish you the best of luck.'

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. She put her furs back on and handed him her empty wine glass. As she prepared to apparate, he grabbed her arm.

'Hermione, before he dies- tell him it was me.'

She smiled, nodded, and left.


End file.
